


Fantasy

by sleeping_little_fox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Safewords, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeping_little_fox/pseuds/sleeping_little_fox
Summary: They were still keeping eye contact, their breaths mixing. The tension was palpable.“Safeword?” Snape asked hoarsely.“Red for stop, yellow for slow down, tapping if not able to talk,” Harry replied softly and finally looked down.A nasty smile appeared on Snape's lips.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Merlin, I finally did it! This is the first story I have ever written in English. It's pure smut so don't go looking for a plot. :))  
I would love to know what you think about it. Any feedback regarding the story, my writing or my English is hugely appreciated.  
I hope you enjoy it. :)  
Also, please read the tags. Harry is 19 in this story, but the topic can be seriously triggering.

Harry Potter was excellent at one thing - making Severus angry.  
At the end of his seventh year at Hogwarts, Potter did what he was supposed to do and killed Voldemort. He also managed to survive and save Snape’s life in the process. Not that he asked for it, but Potter and his damned Gryffindor bravery didn’t care. 

The Potion Master was cleared of all charges and declared a war hero. He wanted nothing more than to tell new Minister of Magic where to shove that medal, go back to the dungeons and never leave again. However, Minerva, new headmistress, insisted he attended the annual ball - a celebration of the end of the war. And she could be awfully persuasive. Maybe it came with the position.

Snape noticed Potter across the room. He was nineteen now, not much taller than when he was in school and still on the thin side. As an Auror trainee, he was dressed in fitting blue uniform, his hair magically combed and tamed - a perfect example of a proper, successful, healthy and wealthy young man. People from Daily Prophet did everything in their power to find out more about their hero’s personal life, but they were only scratching the surface and making things up. The most eligible man in the whole wizarding world was even too good to have an affair.

Severus felt sick. The bile in his throat rising to the point where the only help could come from giving Potter at least two weeks long nasty detention in his lab. Oh yeah, that would help for sure. If he was honest with himself and he usually was - even painfully so - he would need to admit he wasn’t really sure why the boy had such effect on him. Of course, his father was an idiot, but even with all those misdeeds, it didn’t explain Snape's reaction. Potter wasn’t like his father. Apart from looks, quite the opposite actually. He was much gentler, considerate and usually didn’t took his issues out on other people. Still, Potter was touching something dark deep inside him… Something dangerous.

As it was now, the Golden boy was probably having a great time, although Severus lost sight of him.

“Good evening, professor,” someone said next to him.

Not just someone…

“Potter,” Severus spat out the name and turned to face the bane of his existence.

Shiny green eyes met his, and in the lights of ballroom, they looked like they were sparkling.

“Nice to see you too,” Harry replied unfazed.

“Oh, it would be nice to never see you again,” Snape said in a cold tone.

“Well, you are welcome for saving your life.”

“I didn’t ask for it,” Severus snapped.

“And yet you are here bringing joy and happiness to everyone around,” replied Harry lightly.

“Still the same rude, spoiled and cocky behaviour.”

“Ok, maybe we started at the wrong end. Could we at least try to be civil to each other?”

There was a slight annoyance in his tone and Severus had to congratulate himself. To tease Potter was one of his most favourite activities and wasn’t it contradictory to never wanting to see him again? Well, better not to think about it too much. Certainly not with the boy looking at him.

“And why, for the love of Merlin, would I do that?” he asked and raised one eyebrow.

“I don’t know, it would be nice if you stopped being bastard just for a minute.”

Snape smirked. There was something about Potter that made his skin crawl. Some uneasiness deep inside, vibrating and making him want to grab that insipid boy and… He wasn't sure what was the thing he felt instigated to do.

“I am just wasting my time here.”

Professor waved his hand and turned to leave, but Harry followed.

“Are you really so self-absorbed?”

“Oh, so I am self-absorbed? If it was up to me, I wouldn’t join any of your celebrations, any sickening interviews and receptions.”

“That’s what I am talking about! Probably just once it’s not about you, but about leading people who lost their course during the war.”

“I am not a leader, nor do I have any intention to be,” Snape could hear the annoyance seeping into his voice. “Leave me alone, Potter. You are doing a great job of flashing your scar and your perfect little face to every magazine that will have you, charming everybody on the way. My, my, it has to be crumpled in your bed.”

And why on earth did he just say that? He could see a flash of anger in green eyes, and in a next second, he was harshly shoved against the wall. Potter was now extremely close, his forearm pushing into Snape’s chest, other hand fisting his ex-professors robe.

They were in a deserted corridor now, sideways from the main hall and they could just barely hear the distant music.

“Do not talk about things you know nothing about,” Harry growled.

Without a word, Snape caught him by the uniform and abruptly turned them around. The young man gasped when his back hit the wall. He tried to wiggle away, but Severus was pushing his whole body into the smaller form, preventing Harry from moving or changing their position again.

“Oh, so Harry Potter is sensitive and emotionally unstable. Nothing new here. A lost child without parents. Still trying to find out what you really what in the world that disparages your noble Gryffindor believes? Still desperately trying to make sense of your life?”

“I know what I want,” Harry gritted between his teeth.

“Oh, do you…” Snape hummed. “Basking in the headlights, shaking hands with Ministers, feeding orphans, Golden boy... So perfect, I am really tempted to ruffle your pristine little feathers,” he purred dangerously right into Harry’s ear.

He couldn’t not notice the shiver that ran through the young body.

“I would like to see that,” Harry sneered sarcastically, but it was more breathless than he intended. “You are still the same coward you were in school, aren’t you. Scary, dark and dangerous Potion Master, but it’s just talking. Nothing more. You will never do anything, you will never gather the courage to act-”

Suddenly Harry was interrupted by Snape's hand grabbing his neck and squeezing.

“Do not tempt me, Potter,” came dangerous whisper. “You could find yourself in a situation where the decision would be taken out of your hands, and I can guarantee you wouldn’t like it.”

“Maybe, you are wrong,” Harry whispered back. Severus was now looking into Potter’s eyes. They were so close, he could feel the heat radiating from the Gryffindor's body and firmness of muscles beneath him. Neither of them moved.

”You are playing with fire, Mr Potter,” Snape warned.

He could feel the pang of arousal in his groin and if the elevated breathing rate and dilated pupils were something to go by, Potter was having the same problem. Well, that was unexpected.

“I am not playing, I mean it.”

Severus, still keeping the eye contact, was studying him.

“You are drunk.”

“I am not and you know it,” Harry huffed. “I never drink alcohol during Ministry events, same as you. You were spy and teacher long enough to know when someone is inebriated.”

Potter was right of course. Damn it. How was that even possible? What was going on?

“You, Mr Potter, are asking for detention. One where I wouldn’t hold back. One where I would use any means necessary to make you behave, to teach you some respect, to finally make you pay for making my life miserable for all those years, to finally have you make it up to me.”

“And what if that’s my wish?” replied Harry, his eyes gleaming.

“Than you should be really careful what you wish for,” Snape snarled.

They were still keeping eye contact, their breaths mixing. The tension was palpable.

“Safeword?” Snape asked hoarsely.

“Red for stop, yellow for slow down, tapping if not able to talk,” replied Harry softly and finally looked down.

A nasty smile appeared on Snape's lips. He grabbed Harry’s wrist and twisted it behind his back, forcing the younger man to turn around with surprised yelp. Snape stood behind him, still holding his hand.

“We are going for a walk,” Severus whispered into his ear and Potter shivered again.

The boy had his second hand free and could easily reach for his wand, bud didn’t. This could be fun, Snape thought. He cast Notice-me-not spell and they moved through the halls without anybody stopping them. It was still early in the evening and all of the fireplaces were mostly deserted. Snape had led Harry to one of them and pushed him inside, standing right behind him, pressing Potter tightly into his body with a free hand. Nobody paid attention to green flames flaring in one of the hearths for no apparent reason.

They stepped out of the fireplace into Potion Master’s cabinet. The grip on the twisted wrist was much firmer now and Snape took hold of the other one too.

“Professor,” Potter gasped as Snape walked him towards his desk and pushed him down, forcing him to bend.

“What are you doing?” he squeaked when Snape leaned down and draped himself over Harry's back while aligning his groin with Harry’s backside.

“I am going to take exactly what I want,” Snape said in a low voice.

He threaded fingers through Harry’s hair ruffling it. He looked so much younger without the impeccable hairstyle. Potter was staring to the side, his right cheek pressed into the hard wooden table. His hands and shoulders were hurting because of the strain.

“Professor, please, don’t... I will do whatever you want.”

“Oh, you will, I can assure you.”

“Please, let me go…”

“That’s the last thing I will do right now. Maybe after I am done with you... Maybe if you are a good boy, a good whore for me, I will let you go.” He was holding Harry’s both wrists in one hand now and was mapping his body and his backside with the other. The young man stilled. “Or maybe I will keep you here, in the dungeons,” Snape continued his musings. “Bound to the wall, with your legs spread all the time, ready for me to just come to you and take you,” he said in a husky voice and bit Potter’s ear.

Harry cried out but tried to muffle the sound, not wanting to give Snape the satisfaction.

“Don’t hold back. You can cry as much as you want. Nobody will hear you. Only me and I take huge pleasure in it so feel free to express your misery, please.”

He bit Harry’s neck. Hard. Almost drawing blood. Harry cried out again, not able to contain it this time.

“That’s it. That’s how I like it. Do you like it too? I guess you are dreaming about it when you lay in your Gryffindor bed, don’t you.”  
Harry shook his head.

“Ts, ts... Nobody taught you, you shouldn't lie? I bet you are secretly thinking about your evil professor taking you in the class, perhaps in front of other students, or during detention, bent over my desk... Well, I am very pleased to indulge you. What is your safeword?”

Harry blinked, confused, but was able to collect his thoughts.

"Red, yellow or tapping."

"Very well. In that case..."

Snape abruptly straightened up and pulled Harry with him, turning him around and smashing him back on the table. Before Harry knew what was happening, his hands had been spread and his wrists bound to the table. His legs fell apart and were hanging from the table due to the awkward position. He tried to kick Snape, but the older man quickly stepped between his tights preventing Harry from hurting him. Severus clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

“That wasn't very nice, Mr Potter,” he snarled, grabbed slender ankles and brought them up, so the heels were resting at the edge of the table, where they were kept in place by a binding spell. Harry’s legs were spread open now, and despite the fear, he blushed deep red when he saw the hunger in other men’s eyes.

Potion Master pointed the tip of his wand at the young wizard's throat and then murmured spell while dragging the wand down across Harry's chest. The uniform started to disappear as if eaten by acid, leaving naked skin in full view. The spell didn't stop at Harry’s waist, and soon he was totally naked.

Snape leaned forward, grabbing a fistful of soft hair, and Harry felt Snape's clothed erection against his naked groin. There were unshed tears in his eyes.

“You bastard. I trusted you, ” he said weakly.

The response was dry laughter which caused Harry goosebumps.

“Then you can trust me...” Potion Master purred in a low voice, his fingers mapping naked body under him, “that I will enjoy this immensely,” he added lazily.

Potter was pure perfection with his milky white, flawless skin. Snape pinched one nipple and watched the boy sob in pain and squirm in a feeble attempt to get away from professor’s fingers. He tweaked that nipple again and then continued with his exploration. Caressing Harry’s chest and ribs, he dipped into his belly button before moving to his lower belly, rubbing small circles with his warm hand and sending shivers through the young body.

Potter was biting his lip, his cock twitching in interest. It was a beautiful sight. Snape circled the organ without touching it and moved his hand between boy's butt cheeks. Harry yelped, mortified by the intimate touch and started trashing in his bindings once again. Severus didn’t pay any attention to it and methodically circled the puckered entrance with his fingers. The rim was dry and tight. So tight, it didn’t give away when he used light pressure and tried to slip his finger in.

“You fucking bastard!” Harry yelled. “Leave me alone you old creep! Don’t you dare to touch mehmumff…”

His words were turned into muffled sounds when Snape took one unmarked essay and showed it into Harry’s mouth.

“I like your screaming and crying, however, your talking has always been annoying,” Snape said calmly and returned back to teasing the tight entrance.

He mumbled a spell and Harry jerked as the cold feeling swept through his abdomen.

“Cleaning spell,” Snape explained. “I think you will appreciate it later. Once I come inside you, I will have you lick everything that drips from you onto the floor. Or maybe I could plug you and keep my cum inside you…”

While he was talking, he spat on the tight entrance and pushed one finger in. The muscles clenched around him immediately. He pulled out and pushed in again. Repeating the motion a few times, he used more spit, added a second finger and continued to prepare Harry.

After a few minutes, he could feel some of the resistance melt away. He was able to push two fingers all the way in. Once he did, he crooked them and was fucking Harry with short thrusts of his fingers looking for the right spot.

Suddenly Potter’s body tensed and his cock was fully erect in seconds. Harry whined and trashed in his bindings. Having young Gryfindoor in his mercy, forcing him to take pleasure was far more satisfying than Snape would ever imagine. He cast a quick glance at Harry’s hands lying on the table surface. No tapping.

“I think that’s enough of preparation,” Snape declared.

It wasn’t and he knew it, but he was not willing to wait another second. He unbuttoned his trousers, taking out his cock while leaving his pants on. He covered his erection with a hand lotion as a lubricant and leaned over the smaller body, so his face was just inches away from Potter’s.

Young men’s features were twisted in horror when the man above him lined up his cock with the tiny hole. Snape took the essay out of Harry’s mouth exactly at the moment he pushed his cock inside. Harry screamed. He tried to kick the men and shake him off of him, but those restraints were holding him down firmly, and Snape’s whole body was pushing him into the hard surface of the table. Inch by inch his cock disappeared in the trashing body. Harry was sobbing, tears running down his face. Severus stilled when the whole length of his cock was sheltered in the tight channel and licked some tears from the face of Golden boy.

“Very nice” he purred. “So beautiful, helpless, in my mercy…”

Snape's fingers were tenderly caressing shaking boy - his throat, face and finally his hair before squeezing them into fist harshly.

“Look at me,” he snarled and Harry did.

Open, vulnerable and for sure in pain, but there was something else… Some deep need, insatiable longing…

He withdrew so that only the tip of his cock stayed in the body and then slammed back inside. Potter yelped and then again and again as Snape started to fuck him in earnest. He grabbed smooth tight with one hand, spreading him even more open, certain there are going to be bruises tomorrow, but he didn’t care. Another bite into Harry’s collarbone, and then kiss, raw and wild and painful, but he couldn’t stop. Couldn’t stop even when he tasted blood from Harry’s bitten lip. If anything, it only made his blood boil more, his lust roar lauder. He was fucking the boy, hitting his prostate with every move and listening to helpless cries while chasing his own pleasure. He was close, so close he needed to bite the inside of his own cheek to delay his release just a little bit. Severus could feel Potter’s hard cock leak between their bodies. He grabbed the engorged flesh and started jerking him to the rhythm of his harsh thrusts. Within a few moments, the boy screamed again, but this time from ecstasy as his orgasm was ripped out of him, his back arching from the table. Snape followed shortly after, the convulsing body tipping him over the edge. He emptied himself inside of the Boy-who-lived and collapsed onto him.

Neither of them moved, their frantic breathing calming only very slowly. Harry was shaking. Snape could feel it and as much as he wanted to just lay there, he had responsibilities.

Slowly he raised his head to look at his former student. Harry was a mess. His eyes red-rimmed, his face blotchy and covered in a mix of tears, saliva, sweat and blood. But he was smiling. Blindingly bright, happy and grateful? smile.

“Hi,” Snape said.

“Hi,” croaked Harry, tiredness evident on his features.

“How do you feel?” the Potion Master asked while brushing sweaty hair away from Harry's forehead.

“Good,” the young wizard nodded.

“Good.”

Severus slowly withdraw himself from the thoroughly used body and checked for blood before putting his cock back into his trousers. Everything looked alright. He wanted to ruffle Potter, not seriously injure him.  
With a flick of his wand, the bindings holding Harry disappeared. He cast a feather-light charm on his lover and gathered him into his arms. A surprised gasp slipped from Gryffindor’s lips, but otherwise, he stayed silent.  
In a few steps, Snape reached the door to his chambers. It opened without him saying a word and let him in. Once inside, he went straight to the bathroom.

“Can you stand?”

The only reply was a shaky nod.

He put Potter’s feet down into the shower and stepped inside with him, one hand around his waist, not really trusting boy’s judgment.  
Severus spelt his own clothes away, and since Potter has been already naked, he turned the water on. When it started to rush from the showerhead, just the perfect magically controlled temperature, Severus took soap and sponge. With gentle but efficient strokes, he started to wash the boy who still had a dreamy expression on his face and seemed quite far away. Snape didn’t mind. When he was done with Potter's body, he washed Potter’s hair and face. The bitten lip started to bleed a little, but Snape was going to take care of that later.

Now when the Gryffindor was squeaky clean, Severus sat him down on the shower stool and quickly washed himself. After that, he dried them both with a fluffy towel and carried Potter bride style to the bedroom where he laid him down on the bed. Just then he noticed curious eyes watching him.

“What?”

He almost smiled but refrained. Instead, he took a healing salve from a nightstand and started to treat multiple bruises and bites on the otherwise flawless body.

“Did you expect me to throw you naked out of my door once I had finished fucking you?”

Potter swallowed and looked down, pink colouring his cheeks.

“Yeah, kind of.”

“Well, maybe next time, if that’s something you would wish to explore,” Snape suggested with an evil gleam in his eyes.

“I will think about it,” Harry mused and timidly spread his legs for Severus to apply healing salve onto his anus.

One salve covered finger slipped inside and Gryffindor hissed at the slight burn. In the next moment, his breath hitched when Snape slid the finger deeper, and Harry's cock started to respond.

“Greedy little thing, aren’t we, Mister Potter?”

The only answer was deepened blush on Harry’s cheeks. Snape started to move the finger and took the boy’s erection in his other hand. He watched his ex-student as his breathing quickened and his cock started to leak precum. Normally Harry would close his eyes in pleasure, but he kept them open in order to watch Snape giving him a handjob. It was exquisite. The boy didn’t hold back, pleasure soon overtaking him and he was coming in Potion Master’s hand.

“Fuck,” he breathed out.

“Language Mr Potter,” Snape said, but there was no heat in it.

He flicked his wand and cleaned them both.

“Wow. I didn’t know it could be like that.”

“What? Roleplay?”

“No…” Harry said shily. “Sex.”

Snape stiffened.

“Then your previous partners weren’t really good,” he suggested dryly, but inside he was dreading the answer.

“Well… I don’t really have… Much to compare…” young Gryffindor said carefully.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

“Anything to compare,” Harry admitted and covered his face with his hands.

Suddenly he looked so young Severus was honestly taken aback. Shit.

“Mister Potter…” he reached out and pulled Harry’s hands from his face. “Am I getting this wrong or do you really want to tell me you have picked rape play fantasy with your ex-professor, who is twenty years older than you, as the best way to lose your virginity?” Snape asked incredulously.

“Eh… Hmm… Yeah?”

“Merlin knows I have never had an idea what’s going on in your head, but can you at least try to enlighten me?”

“I have always fancied you and well I have sort of known I need something different when all those sweet, gentle and nice dates hadn’t really done anything for me. I was nineteen years old virgin. I really didn’t expect this outcome, but when the opportunity presented itself, I couldn’t say no.”

“And those safewords? BDSM ethics?”

“I have read a lot of erotic stories, so I have learned a thing or two.”

“You are unbelievable,” Snape shook his head, but his lips twitched in a hint of a smile.

He dipped one finger into the jar with healing salve and stretched his hand to coat Harry's injured lip, but his wrist was engulfed in a firm grip stopping his movement.

“Leave it…” Potter blurted. “Please. I… I want to feel it.”

Snape draw his hand back, his eyes fixated on a green-eyed boy who, it seemed, couldn't stop surprising him.

“Scoot over, it’s late. We should get some sleep and we can talk about your stupidity tomorrow.”

“Nothing new then.”

“It’s a rewarding topic,” Snape remarked, lay down and spelt all the lights off.

“Can I hug you?” Potter breathed out.

For a few long moments, there was only silence.

“I will allow close proximity, but if you steal the cover, you will spend the rest of the night on the floor in my potion storage room between all those nasty ingredients and jars with slimy animal parts.”

“Understood,” Harry murmured.

He sighed contently when strong hands embraced him, allowing him to move closer and rest his head on the other men’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

“Sleep,” came the command in a low husky voice.

So he did.


End file.
